


Stay With Me [Tagalog version]

by sehunsuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunsuniverse/pseuds/sehunsuniverse
Summary: Masaya si Sehun sa buhay nya bilang EXO Member dagdagan mo pa na officially dating na sila ni Baekhyun. Pero ano ang mangyayari ng biglang umalis si Sehun sa banda at si Luhan lang nakakaalam ng totoo?





	Stay With Me [Tagalog version]

**Author's Note:**

> unang story ko guys! sana magcomment at criticize nyo. Maraming salamat!

Bilang lead dancer ng EXO, si Sehun ang nanguna sa pagpapractice ng bagong steps ng sayaw. dahil dyan si Sehun ay nasa Dance studio at sumasayaw, at nasa likuran nito si Chanyeol, Baekhyun at Jongdae ang iba ay abala sa ibang gawain. Nang igalaw ni Sehun ang kanyang kaliwa paa nakaramdam ito ng kurot sa dibdib. Napahinto si Sehun at kanyang hinawakan ang dibdib. Nakita ito ni Chanyeol at Jongdae pero si Sehun biglang tumayo ng diretso at umasta na parang walang nangyari.

 

Naramdaman na ni Sehun itong kirot dati pa akala nya ito panandalian lang pero hindi lalo itong sumasakit. Pero ayaw nyang abalahin pa ang kanyang mga kuya lalo na ang kanyang boyfriend na si Baekhyun.

Masaya na sya at hindi nya kailangan pang humanap ng problema. at nagpatuloy na lang si Sehun sa pagsasayaw at ngumiti na lamng ito ng nakita nya nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi na nya pinansin ang nararamdaman sakit nito sa puso. 


End file.
